A gas burner is known from DE 41 25 308 A1, in which a centrically disposed gas inlet opening leads horizontally into a narrow, high annular gas chamber. The annular gas chamber rises upward at an angle at its lower face from the gas inlet opening to the opposite side. The annular gas chamber is open at the top and is covered by an annular burner circuit. The annular configuration of the gas chamber means that a gas-free inner region (assembly region) is formed, which is closed off at the top by the insertion of an inner burner to seal the gas burner off from external influences. A thermocouple and a spark ignition are generally secured in the inner region in proximity to the inner burner. This gas burner has the disadvantage that the gas/air mixture flowing in through the gas inlet opening strikes the almost vertical side wall of the narrow gas chamber essentially frontally. As a result some of the gas/air mixture is reflected back in the direction of the gas inlet opening, leading to a pressure loss and a less efficient primary air intake.
A gas burner is also known from WO 02/25170 A1 for example, in which the gas is taken in through an eccentrically disposed gas inlet opening and which merges directly into an annular gas chamber in a lateral manner. The gas/air mixture here flows into the annular gas chamber in an essentially straight line but the one-sided peripheral flow means that there is irregular gas distribution to the upward pointing gas outlet openings. A gas-free inner region (assembly region) is formed here too, to seal the gas burner off from external influences and to accommodate an inner burner, a thermocouple and a spark ignition.